The present invention relates to a cordless movable apparatus which transmits a signal between fixed and movable parts in a cordless manner.
FIG. 20 shows the structure of a conventional chip mounting apparatus. A movable part of the apparatus consists of twin orthogonal robots with several hundred cables wired to a movable head 1 via a bare cable conveyor 2 and a flexible mechanical part 3.
Due to the limited life of the wiring of the movable part, 80% of the problems in the apparatus are considered to result from the disconnection of the wires.
Meanwhile, in accordance with the recent development of intelligent equipment, it is not uncommon to mount several tends to several hundreds of sensor actuators in the movable part. That is, several hundred to several thousand wirings are installed in the equipment. The weight, space occupied by and/or mechanical tension of the wires are drawbacks necessitating a large motor and rendering the equipment bulky. In fact, the weight of the equipment is so large, and employs a motor with such a larger power output, that a chip which is smaller than a grain of rice is typically handled by equipment that must weigh several tons.